Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, for example, to an image pickup apparatus and an information processing apparatus provided with communication functions such as a Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) function and a wireless LAN function.
Description of the Related Art
A user desires that not only an image pickup apparatus but also an electronic device and an information processing apparatus can promptly return from a power off state or a power saving state. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-272347 describes a configuration in which an information processing apparatus previously loads an instruction into a cache and executes this instruction when its operation is resumed from being suspended. As a result, a guarantee that it is possible to use a ROM and a RAM can be secured by software previously loaded on the cache of a CPU instead of hardware.
An image pickup apparatus of recent years is equipped with communication functions such as a Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) function and a wireless LAN function. These communication functions are executed by a communication unit or the like in accordance with a control program such as a firmware downloaded from a microcomputer such as a CPU, a memory, or the like. At this time, in a case where the downloaded firmware is developed into a volatile memory or the like to be executed, the firmware needs to be downloaded again each time a power source is turned on. Since the download of the firmware takes a certain period of time, an issue is to determine at which timing the download is performed.